Qui est Ethan Shatter ?
by The Black Venus
Summary: Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de connaître Lily Evans. L'été de ses 16 ans un tournois de Quidditch masculin est lancé. Lily est bien decidée à y participer : heureusement qu'elle est metamorphomage...LExJP


**Titre : Qui est Ethan Shatter ?**

Epoque : Maraudeurs, 6e année.

Rating : T (provisoirement)

**Avertissement** : Il est possible que des relations en apparence homosexuelles interviennet pour les besoins de la fic ! Vous êtes prévenus, je changerais peut être le rating à ce moment là.

Disclaimer : JK Rowling est mon maître. (Presque pour tout vous l'aurez compris...)

Note de l'auteur : Promis je ne délaisse pas mes autres fics ! J'avais jsute cette idée en tête alors voila... Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : C'est les vacances**

On croise des tonnes de gens tous les jours, et cela n'empêche pas qu'on se souvienne rarement de leur visage. Pourtant il y a des personnes qui captivent immédiatement l'attention : c'était le cas de Lily Evans. Une fille à l'apparence pas banale : grande (environ 1m73), élancée, agile. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui tombaient aux creux des reins, de grands yeux verts bordés de longs cils et un petit nez légèrement retroussé parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ce genre de personnes, qui nous fascinent, en restent d'autant plus mystérieuses. Le fait est que les étudiants de Poudlard, ainsi, d'ailleurs, que tout les étudiants du monde, on besoin de coller une étiquette sur les choses pour les comprendre, ou faire semblant. Quand on restait cinq minutes à côté d'elle on voyait que Lily était une jeune fille studieuse et réfléchie, c'était d'ailleurs l'image qu'elle aimait donner d'elle même en général. Aussi l'avait-on tout de suite classée dans la catégorie : « Bûcheuse, intelligente, droite et coincée ». Lily était consciente de cela et ne se prenait pas trop la tête avec ça. Seuls ceux qui montreraient un peu de clairvoyance pourraient la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment : plurielle.

« Et toi Lily, qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant ces vacances ? » questionna une jeune fille blonde au visage rond nommée Betty.

« Je ne sais pas… je vais peut être aller voir mes cousines en France » répondit Lily en levant les yeux de son roman.

La sixième année venait de s'achever et les cinq jeunes filles présentes dans le compartiment numéro 25 du Poudlard Express emportaient avec elle toutes sortes de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Il y avait là deux Gryffondores (Lily comprise) et trois Serdaigles qui n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la jolie rousse n'avait pas été envoyée dans leur maison. En ce qui concernait Samantha, par contre, aucun doute : elle était bien une Gryffondore. Grande avec de cheveux bruns courts légèrement bouclés, des yeux noisettes, on avait rarement vu une fille plus courageuse. Elle frôlait même la provocation, et elle le savait. Elle était la meilleure amie de Lily Evans, et avait appris à la deviner petit à petit… elle avait beaucoup de mérite pour ça.

Les Serdaigles étaient des camarades de classe : Betty Marks, Vanille Albertson et Sarah Williams.

Samantha étendit ses jambes et posa les pieds sur la baquette d'en face. Lily haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé :

« Mlle Starbright, veuillez immédiatement retirer vos grolles crasseuses de cette magnifique banquette… »

« Et pourquoi faire Mlle Evans ?» répondit Samantha sur le même ton.

« Elle souillent le noble tissus… » expliqua Lily sur le ton de l'ironie.

« Vos pouvoirs de Préfète vous montent à la tête »

« Pas le moins du monde ma chère camarade, et d'ailleurs… » ajouta Lily.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle posa elle aussi les pieds sur la banquette d'en face, son dos glissant légèrement. On aurait pu maintenant la qualifiée de « tout à fait avachie ».

Les trois Serdaigles et Samantha, éclatèrent de rire, contentes de voir la Lily que personne d'autre ne voyait.

A ce moment précis, des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et les cinq jeunes filles tendirent l'oreille.

« Fais voir ce que tu as là Peter… »

« Eh… »

Il y eut un froissement de papier.

« _'Dilemme' le nouveau mag' qui satisfait à la fois les filles et les garçons _» lut une voix.

Lily voyait très bien de quel mensuel il s'agissait. Il avait été lancé deux mois auparavant et connaissait déjà un succès incroyable : c'était tout simplement le magazine le plus lu en Angleterre. Il y avait deux côté : un garçon, un fille…

« Et visez ça les mecs : _'Quelle sorcière êtes vous ? Le test en 20 questions'_… »

Quelqu'un soupira :

« C'est tellement bête. »

« A la fin on peut tomber sur _'Bûcheuse'_, _'Coquette'_, _'Drôle' _ou _'Asociale' _» continua l'autre voix comme si de rien était.

Lily hocha tristement la tête de gauche à droite : encore des stéréotypes !

« Mais euh ! »

Il y eut un bruit de lutte.

« Attends un peu Peter, je vais te le rendre ton canard. »

« Il y a peu être quelque chose là dedans qu'il ne veux pas qu'on voit… » suggéra une quatrième voix.

Il y eut à nouveau un bruit de lutte suivit d'un victorieux :

« Ahah… très intéressant : _'World Quidditch Summer Camp' _»

« Nan… » supplia une voix qui était manifestement celle de Peter Pettygrew, « si vous y allez moi je serais tout seul… »

« _Pour la première fois cette année, le Ministère de la Magie est fier de vous présenter, en partenariat avec les ministères de la Confédération Magique Mondiale, le premier camp d'été dédié au Quidditch. Les sélections des joueurs, tacticiens et pom-pom girls se feront durant la première semaine de juillet. Une douzaine d'équipes seront formées et s'affronterons au cours des deux prochaines mois. Présentez vous dès jeudi prochain au Département des Jeux et Sport Magiques pour être sélectionné parmi des candidats venus du monde entier… _»

A nouveau il y eut un bruit de lutte et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître aux yeux des jeunes filles… quatre Maraudeurs.

Remus, étant plus grand que les autres, tenait en l'air, et par conséquent hors de portée, l'objet du conflit. James et Sirius essayaient de le lui reprendre tout en tenant Peter à l'écart. Ce dernier agitait vainement ses mains dans le vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, comme stupéfixés, quand la porte coulissa.

« Bien le bonjour… » fit Remus avec un sourire lorsqu'il vit Lily et Samantha toujours affalées sur les deux banquettes.

« Evans… ? » fit James mi-étonné, mi-dédaigneux.

« Potter » répondit-elle en prenant un air désabusé et croisant fièrement les bras.

Pas moyen qu'elle se redresse, elle avait bien le droit d'être affalée non ?

Samantha se leva doucement.

« Black. » fit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du Maraudeur.

« Mmh… Starbright » fit Sirius en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Très spirituel. » commenta Remus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Samantha haussa le sourcil d'un air de dire « Ah oui ? Et on t'as demandé ton avis à toi ? ».

« Je suppose que vous avez entendu notre conversation… » fit Sirius pendant que James fixait toujours Lily et vice versa.

« Et… ? » questionna Samantha.

« Dommage que la compétition soit réservée aux garçons, vous devrez vous contenter de faire pom-pom girl, enfin si vous êtes choisies… »

La brune, tout d'abord surprise, lui lança un regard dédaigneux tandis que James commentait :

« Mais de toute façon ça vous est égal, c'est pas comme si vous y connaissiez quelque chose en sport, hein ? Enfin, je parle surtout pour Evans. »

L'interpellé se contenta d'un regard méprisant.

« Dehors ! » ordonna Samantha.

Comme Sirius ne voulait pas bouger, elle lui mit un petit coup de hanche frontal, un rien provocateur. Il eut un sourire en coin et consentit à déguerpir.

« Ah ! J'adore les vacances ! » sifflota-t-il juste avant que la porte de ne se referme.

Lily s'affala un peu plus, mettant les bras derrière sa nuque. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires qui voulaient dire « vangeance ».

« Sam…Tu penses à ce que je penses ? » Questionna la rouquine.

« Ouais ! » s'exclama son amie.

Ce que personne ne savait c'étaient que les deux jeunes filles étaient incroyablement douées en sport : Sam en gym (ses parents étaient moldus) et Lily au Quidditch. Et ce que les gens ignoraient encore plus s'était que Lily était métamorphomage.

* * *

Continue-je ? Reviews my loves !

x.X.x The Black Venus.


End file.
